


[中文翻译]Beyond the rum (hungover)

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Swearing, coarse language, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: “现在不是说这个的时候。”“不是时候个头，你昨晚到底干了什么？”海盗船长纳修在海军军官快斗家醒来，发现自己全身赤裸。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [beyond the rum (hungover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448194) by [Xephonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia). 



白得令人生厌的墙壁。太干净、太整洁的房间，不会是他自己的。凌牙本能地用目光搜寻到一扇窗户，并为那狭小的尺寸沉下脸。他连天空或者海洋都看不到。

_我他妈在哪？_

凌牙意识到自己头痛欲裂，对，他早该知道的，宿醉。

_这就是跟快斗比赛喝酒的后果。_

他四下环顾，瞥见墙上挂着一幅画，画着一个更加年轻些的快斗和一个在他身边的蓝头发男孩。凌牙几乎要为快斗面带微笑的这副奇怪光景笑出声来，他猜画师从中赚了一笔。不过激起他的好奇心的是那个蓝色头发的男孩就是了。

_软肋，嗯？_

他闭上眼睛，翻了个身。跟平常相比有点儿冷，而且——

_我光着身子！？_

他猛地睁开眼，往被单里面瞧去， _靠，_ 他真的光着。

_深呼吸，想想看。_

他模模糊糊地记起自己光顾了老地方，然后意外地，竟然是天城快斗坐了下来，还开始跟他聊天。寥寥数语变成了一席长谈，他们比赛谁能喝更多的酒——

——他的记忆就到此中断。

凌牙来过这地方一次，就在不久以前，在打完了他人生中最畅快的一架之后。他知道——作为七大洋上最令人闻风丧胆的海盗之一——他不该如此频繁地留宿在一个海军军官的家里，或者压根一次都不该有。但话说回来，他又不是普通的海盗。

_所以有关系吗？_

他迅速朝周围扫了一眼，没有发现半点巴利安纹章或者他自己那身衣服的踪迹，他也不想从快斗的衣橱里偷一身来，鉴于这已经是第二次快斗有机会杀他而没下手了。

_海盗也有准则。起码我有。_

他暗自发誓，把被单拉得更高，打了个呵欠准备重新入睡。

房门打开了。

“我挺惊讶你还没开始找值钱的东西。”快斗一边走进屋来，一边打着呵欠评价。他把椅子拉到床边坐下，揉着眼睛，而凌牙很高兴看到自己不是这会儿唯一一个蓬头垢面还八成严重宿醉的家伙。

“因为我忙着想我为什么没穿衣服，说到这个，为什么你是半裸的。”

“因为现在是中午了，你的衣服在那边衣柜里。要知道，我还指望你想得起来呢。”

“想得起来什么？”

快斗露出假笑，起身打开衣柜。“昨天为了防止什么人看见我跟你在一起，我们把衣服藏哪了。”

“你在——”凌牙被他的衣服拍了个正着。“喂！”

“你的靴子在玄关。现在，赶在你的船员过来接你之前先穿点什么。记得上回吗？”

没错，他记得璃绪敲着快斗的门，要求她“笨蛋哥哥的自由”。当时他们同样吓了一跳，因为快斗没有提出任何条件就把他交给了璃绪，只除了 _对我们之外的人保密_ ，而这句话比起警告更像是威胁。

凌牙点点头，盯着他的衣服，又把目光转回快斗。“那就出去。”

“你也知道我反正都看光了，所以干嘛还得出去？”

“你反正都 _什么_ ？”

“现在不是说这个的时候。”

“不是时候个头，你昨晚到底干了什么？”

“你。”

一击。

“我们，你——”

“没错。现在穿上你的衣服，还有别他妈喊这么响，我宿醉还没醒。”

凌牙隐约有点想质疑为什么他醒来的时候快斗没睡在边上，但他随即意识到快斗醒了有一会儿了。

_我可真是个伟大的海盗。_

凌牙摇了摇脑袋，开始穿衣——顺便奇怪快斗到底为什么老盯着他猛瞧， _海军军人就没点礼貌吗？_ ——又瞥见了快斗锁骨下方的一块红色痕迹。不止一块。

_起码他以后会被提醒起那码事。_

“你上了个海盗，就没觉得不舒服吗？而且据说那个海盗还是个亡灵。”

“你昨天晚上挺活蹦乱跳的。”那个假笑。那个天杀的自鸣得意的假笑。

凌牙扫视房间，却没找到他的弯刀，于是皱起了眉。

快斗的目光跟着他。“能等我们俩的宿醉都过了再来考虑这个吗？我不觉得现在我们中的哪个还有精神应付挑战。”

“好吧。”凌牙眉间的皱褶更深了。“吊坠呢？”

“什么吊坠？”

“别装傻。巴利安纹章吊坠。我一直戴在脖子上的那个，混蛋。”

“哦。”

吊坠朝他飞过来的时候，凌牙险些就没躲过去。“你干嘛！？”

“你自己要它的， _混蛋_ 。”那个假笑又来了。

“就海军军人来说，你嘴上真不干净。”凌牙穿戴整齐，坐到了床上。

快斗耸了耸肩。“过奖。”他从衣柜里翻出一件衬衫穿上，现在也不再是半裸着的了。凌牙注意到了那高得过分的领子，露出得意的笑容，而快斗为此皱起眉头。

“害羞了？”凌牙调笑他。

“就一个刚被告知他跟海军军官睡了的家伙来说，你可真够心大的。”

“我完全有理由心大。顺便一提，昨晚比赛喝酒我们谁赢了？”凌牙边说话边戴上项坠。

“我们同时醉倒了。”

“又来了。”

上回是比剑，这回是比喝酒——结果每次都一样。

_除了上床这块。_

“又来了，”快斗重复了一遍，从衣柜里拿出凌牙的武器。“你从哪弄到的这把弯刀？海盗们一般不会有这么好的武器。”他顺着金色的刀柄抚摸，抽刀出鞘，饶有兴味地观察着它。

“你干嘛不直接假定我把它偷到了手？”凌牙伸展四肢，心下好奇他什么时候会被接走。

其他人相当可靠，问题是他们是不是因为他不在而碰上了麻烦。

“你像是那种会在意自己的剑术的人。”

_他没说错。_

“你也是，”凌牙从快斗手中拿过自己的武器摆在床上。“我的船员给我打的。他是个优秀的铁匠。”如果基拉古听到他的作品大受赞赏的话——他为这个念头微笑起来。

“真可惜我不是海盗，我也很想有这么一把弯刀。”

“你知道，你随时可以加入。”

“你昨晚也是这么说的。”快斗朝凌牙扔去一把梳子。

“什么？”

“我不想解释为什么寂静荣誉方舟的船长会从我家里走出去，还头发凌乱，满脸通红。”

凌牙很确信他的脸没红（当然没！）。

“把我的帽子给我就行。”他盯着梳子并且决定，不，他不打算梳头发，因为他的头发就和海洋一样难以驾驭。

“你还真无能，说好的这一带最强的海盗呢。”快斗紧挨着凌牙坐下，拿起梳子开始顺着他的头发梳。

“什——嗷，你到底在干嘛！？”

“我在给你梳头，现在闭嘴，你看起来一塌糊涂。”

凌牙咬紧牙关，他可不记得梳头什么时候有这么痛过，而且快斗显然也没打算放轻动作。

“你好意思说。”

_说到底是谁把我的头发搞成这德行的？_

凌牙意识到自己可能并不想知道答案，他板着脸，察觉到自己的头发被绑成了个马尾。

“现在从我身上下去，混账。”凌牙的脸色越发阴沉。

快斗似笑非笑地把自己的军帽递给凌牙。凌牙知道他肯定在找乐子。

_比他认真的时候还要糟。_

快斗拿过梳子，把他自己的头发整理得——多少——像样了些。

“把我的帽子还给我。”

“你戴着还是很蠢。”

凌牙有点恼怒，毕竟 _喂，这是一顶海盗帽，它本来也不可能跟我的头发相称到哪里去，_ 他爬起来，从衣橱里拿出帽子戴上。

“我跟你说了我的帽子不——”

门被连续快敲了七下。

_璃绪已经到了？_

凌牙朝快斗简单地点了点头。“是她。”

快斗走向大门，他的脚步小心谨慎，无视了凌牙说的话。“梅拉古？”

“对，我来接我的笨蛋哥哥回去。城里有人说你又把他带回家了。”

凌牙在穿靴子的同时，快斗打开了门。“没错。”

“我还是很惊讶，你不把他交给海军，居然什么代价都不要。”璃绪说着话，为凌牙恼火的表情而微笑。

“如果纳修不在了，我还能和谁打？”

“凌牙。”凌牙起身准备离开时说了一句。

“凌牙？”

“我的名字。”

快斗扬起一边眉毛，他的嘴唇随即弯起一个弧度，凌牙并不觉得那是个假笑，但同样也不是完全的微笑。

“我会记住的。”


End file.
